1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to productivity tools, and particularly to portable workstation that provides the functionality of various office tools in a single, portable device for many modern tasks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current working environment for many requires the use of various computer and electronic devices, such as desktop and laptop computers, printers, copiers and the like. In addition to the many powerful and productive capabilities of such devices, these types of devices have become smaller in form with increases in technology. These advances have made working at home feasible and became a great boon for those who must frequently travel as part of their work assignments.
In most instances, users, such as students, academies and business personnel, tote a laptop computer to satisfy most of their working needs. However, there are many instances in which other peripherals, such as the printer mentioned above, may be required. This typically results in productivity downtime in locating an available peripheral. If one has ready access to the peripherals, e.g., portable peripherals, additional space and power sources may be required to operate the peripherals, which can be problematic in locales where space and power availability may be a premium. Additionally, this adds considerable hassle, inconvenience and time loss due to the number of carry bags one must tote, as well as increased weight and hampered maneuverability from the bulky conglomeration of devices. It would also make operation of such devices in a vehicle a difficult proposition, at best.
There exist some solutions that typically involve multiple functions in a single device. One solution includes a laptop with an integrated projector for presentation purposes. While functional, it is limited to the functionality of only two devices. Another solution includes a plurality of productivity devices incorporated in a box-like structure resulting in a rather large and cumbersome apparatus that must be plugged into a continuous power source, which does not lend itself to being a truly portable device that can be used in almost any locale.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of productivity tools to provide a portable device that includes the functionality of various office tools in a small, portable form factor. Thus, a portable workstation solving the aforementioned problems is desired.